


Домик на дереве

by Max_Planck



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romantic Friendship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 17:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4146018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Max_Planck/pseuds/Max_Planck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Просто о Сабо и Эйсе.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Домик на дереве

Сабо упал на кровать, едва вошел.  
— Чувствую себя опустошенным, — сказал он, пряча глаза под шляпой от солнечных лучей, пробиравшихся сквозь окно.  
Эйс задернул штору и присел рядом. В отличие от Сабо, который носился по городу в поисках информации и тратил время на допросы очень несговорчивых и упрямых жителей, Эйс ел в местном баре и спал там же за стойкой, успевая еще флиртовать с дочерью хозяина.  
— Надо больше веселиться, — сказал Эйс.  
— О, да. Ты повеселился на славу. Чуть все прикрытие мне не сорвал, — хмыкнул Сабо.  
— Будто я мог что-то испортить после того, как ты схватил того купца и вывесил его с окна за ногу.  
Сабо улыбнулся, вспоминая, от чего Эйс ощутил тянущую щекотную нежность в своей груди. Он протянул руку, чтобы дотронуться до лица Сабо, но вместо этого сжал покрывало в кулаке.  
Когда Марко и остальные подтрунивали над ним всякий раз, как он срывался к Сабо, называя его « _влюбленным мальчишкой_ », и советуя « _перестать так бегать за девчонкой_ », это не задевало. Никто из них не понимал, насколько Сабо был важен для него, и насколько он лучше любой из подружек.  
Сабо мог заставить его улыбаться одним своим появлением, с ним он мог часами молча лежать на земле и наблюдать за облаками, чувствуя себя при этом самым счастливым на свете. Его огонь пылал ярче, когда Сабо был рядом, а его сердце становилось добрее и мягче.  
Эйс был влюблен в Сабо с пяти лет, хоть и не осознавал этого.  
Эйс забрался на кровать и навис над Сабо. Ему захотелось его поцеловать. Когда-то в детстве они пробовали целоваться, и долго потом отплевывались, пообещав друг другу не повторять подобное. Правда, Эйс тогда соврал, что ему не понравилось. Целовать Сабо было приятно. Но он не хотел, чтобы его единственный друг злился на него из-за этого.  
Эйсу почти удалось прикоснуться к губам Сабо, как кто-то открыл дверь, и он инстинктивно выпрямился.  
Коала, нахмурившись, обвела Эйса глазами, а потом обратилась к Сабо:  
— Мог бы и позвонить хоть раз, — она подошла к Сабо и стукнула его кулаком по колену.  
— Ты за меня волновалась? — спросил Сабо, приподняв шляпу, чтобы взглянуть на нее.  
— Я волновалась за имидж Армии, чтобы ты в очередной раз не опозорил нас.  
— Я вспомнил, что хочу есть, — Сабо спрыгнул с кровати.  
— Схожу я за едой, — вставил Эйс.  
— О, тогда мне стоит принять душ, — сказал Сабо, сбрасывая с себя пиджак.  
Эйс уже собрался выходить, как застыл, наблюдая за длинными тонкими пальцами, что расстегивали рубашку.  
— Драгона все еще нет? — спросил Сабо.  
— Нет. И неизвестно когда будет, — ответила Коала. Она плюхнулась в кресло, схватив со стола бумаги, что принес Сабо.  
— Эй, это секретная информаци, — выхватил Сабо документы у нее из рук.  
— Подумаешь, — хмыкнула Коала. — Сейчас пойдешь в душ, и я их посмотрю.  
— Я заберу их с собою.  
— Ха-ха. Будто я не смогу открыть дверь душевой.  
Эйс закрыл за собою дверь, оставив тех двоих разбираться между собою. Их близость его немного раздражала.

***

Вернувшись, Эйс увидел, как Коала согнулась над креслом, в котором сидел Сабо, с явным намерением того поцеловать.  
Эйс действовал инстинктивно: обхватил Коалу за талию едва уловимым огненным вихрем и перенес ее к соседнему креслу, в которое она свалилась, потеряв равновесие.  
— Я принес пожрать, — буркнул Эйс. Он впервые в жизни столкнулся с таким отвратительным чувством, как ревность. И пока еще не придумал, как себя вести. Меньше всего он желал поругаться с Сабо. Но настучать ему по башке хотелось неимоверно. Эйс посмотрел Сабо в глаза и не смог понять, о чем тот думает. Злиться, что он помешал им? Или смеется над его ревностью? Потому что если последнее, то никакие слова не остановят его от превращения этого места в пепел.  
— Спасибо, — улыбнулся Сабо. И Эйс мгновенно расслабился. Сабо мог обогнать его в росте (всего два сантиметра, но очень бьющих по гордости два сантиметра), мог стать жестче и намного сильнее, чем Эйс когда-либо помнил, но внутри он оставался все тем же преданным любящим другом, каким был в десять лет.  
— Ладно, пойду проверю, как там мои ученики, — бодрым голосом сказал Коала.  
Проходя мимо, она слегка пихнула Эйса и прошептала:  
— Успокойся, никто его у тебя не заберет.

***

\- Вот теперь ты меня пугаешь, — сказал Сабо, укусив яблоко. — Смотришь на меня зверем.  
Эйс слегка покраснел, он и не заметил, что последние минут пять пялился на Сабо.  
— Эта Коала. У тебя с нею .. отношения?  
Сабо подавился яблоком. Откашлявшись, улыбнулся во весь рот, и Эйс уже приготовился услышать колкость, как Сабо посерьезнел и ответил:  
— Она мой накама. Столько раз прикрывала мне спину.  
— Я рад, что есть кому за тобой присмотреть, — сказал Эйс. И он был искренен. Впрочем, они никогда не врали друг другу.  
Сабо кинул в него яблоком, и Эйс с легкостью его поймал и тут же откусил кусок. Не сговариваясь, они принялись поспешно грызть яблоки, соревнуясь, кто съест быстрее. Уже через минуту оба свалились на кровать, хохоча с собственной глупости.  
Внезапно Сабо схватил его за руку.  
— Как я мог забыть? — вскрикнул он, подскакивая и таща за собой Эйса. — Я же для тебя...  
Сабо рванул к двери, не отпуская руку Эйса, и ему пришлось поспешить за ним.  
— Давно хотел тебе показать. Тебе должно понравится. Я пару месяцев над этим работал.  
Заинтригованный Эйс бежал за Сабо тропинкою вглубь леса, что тянулся вдоль побережья. С каждым метром света становилось все меньше, а тропинка практически потерялась среди зарослей, и Эйс решил, что Сабо заблудился. И в этот момент они выскочили на небольшую поляну, в центре которой возвышалось дерево, чья огромная крона, казалось, была способна закрыть солнце.  
Сабо подбежал к дереву и проворно, цепляясь пальцами за кору и ветки, стал карабкаться наверх. Эйс решил, что не собирается уступать — и взлетел, превратившись в огонь. Сабо только присвистнул, заметив его превращение.  
Эйс уже догадался, что увидит, но был удивлен насколько все оказалось круче, чем он представлял. Домик был сделан идеально — ровные стыки, идеальные крепления, гладкий пол. Раньше были торчащие гвозди, шершавые доски и большие щели в стенах. Эйс подошел к столу у стены, провел рукой по картам, которые рисовал Сабо. Под ними лежали конфеты и карандаши.  
— Тебе не было тут одиноко? — спросил Эйс, когда услышал скрип поднимаемой двери в полу. Сабо влез внутрь и отряхнул плащ.  
— Жизнь революционера очень насыщенная — я редко тут бываю.  
Эйс повесил шляпу на крючок (там их было три — словно, для троих братьев) и упал на большой футон, раскинув руки.  
— Это лучшее место на земле, — сказал он.  
— В мире столько замечательных мест — куда этому домишку до них, — сказал Сабо, скинув плащ, чтобы лечь рядом.  
«Идиот, — подумал Эйс. — Лучшее место — это там, где ты!» Но вслух этого не сказал — засмущался.  
— Спасибо, Сабо, за то, что ты живой, — прошептал Эйс.  
Сабо сжал его руку в ответ. Эйс закрыл глаза. Было так приятно чувствовать Сабо рядом, лежать на этом футоне в окружении подушек и вдыхать свежий лесной воздух, зная, что получил от жизни намного больше, чем просил.  
Эйс начал засыпать, когда услышал, как Сабо едва слышно произнес его имя. Какое-то внутренне чувство подсказало Эйсу промолчать. Сабо ворочался рядом, бормоча что-то неразборчивое, а потом внезапно оказался совсем близко и коснулся его губ своими. Эйс перестал дышать, вцепившись рукою в плечо Сабо. Тот ахнул, разорвав поцелуй, и быстро вернулся на место. Сердце Эйса рвалось из груди, огонь бежал по венам, вспыхивал маленькими искорками на кончиках ресниц. Эйс развернулся, обхватил Сабо рукой и уткнулся носом ему в затылок.  
— Ну ты и засранец, — хохотнул Эйс. 


End file.
